gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-77-2 Guncannon
The RX-77-2 Guncannon was the second mobile suit design model that stemmed from the Earth Federation's "Vinsion Project" or "V Project" in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam. It was developed during the One Year War in response to the Principality of Zeon's MS-05 Zaku I and MS-06 Zaku II mobile suits. Combat Characteristics The Guncannon was a step up from the RX-75-4 Guntank; while the Guntank was more "tank" than mobile armor, the Guncannon was a true mobile suit with limbs. However, it did share the Guntank's Core Block System, using the same FF-X7 Core Fighter. The first Guncannon was the prototype RX-77-1A Guncannon A, which had poor mobility due to its heavy armor. The second version, RX-77-2 Guncannon, corrected this problem. As defensive weapons, it mounted two 60 mm vulcan guns in the head. However, the Guncannon's primary weapons were the twin 240 mm cannons mounted on the shoulders, which were used for the mobile suit's design purpose: mid-range support. The Guncannon was also the first mobile suit used by the Earth Federal Forces capable of firing a beam rifle. The Guncannon was less mobile but more heavily armored than its cousin, the RX-78-2 Gundam. Unfortuantely, the extra armor provided no additional protection against beam weapons, and powerful conventional weapons (such as the Giant Bazooka used by some Zeon mobile suits) were capable of causing severe damage. It also lacked any sort of melee weapon, making it helpless when an enemy mobile suit got too close. Also, its 240 mm cannons only held 20 rounds per cannon, meaning the pilot had to learn how to conserve cannon ammunition and use it wisely. History During the Zeon attack of Side 7, only one RX-77-2 Guncannon survived the attack. It was stationed aboard the Pegasus-Class assault carrier White Base and piloted by Kai Shiden. However, when the White Base made its way to Jaburo, another unit was transferred to the White Base to replace the Guntank. It was piloted by Hayato Kobayashi. To separate the two units, they were named the "C-108" and "C-109". Both units were heavily damaged at the last battle of the One Year War at the Zeon's space fortress A Baoa Qu. Kai's Guncannon later reappears in Hayato's mobile suit museum in Zeta Gundam. The RX-77-2 Guncannon was the only "V Project" mobile suit to ever be produced in limited numbers. It served as a main mobile suit until the Federation introduced the RGM-79 GM; however, due to the high cost of beam weapons, many Guncannon units were armed with conventional machine guns or rifles. Some unlucky pilots were not issued a hand weapon at all, and had to rely on the Guncannon's built-in armaments. In the Gundam 0079: Zeonic Front video game, a three-man Guncannon squad was commanded by young, brash Federation pilot, Lieutenant Agar (who would later become pilot of the RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam). This team would pursue the infamous "Midnight Fenrir" Zeon special forces mobile suit team up to the Battle of Jaburo. Also in Cross Dimension 0079 video game, at least two Guncannons was used by Albatross transportation team in the Gobi Desert, though game's dialogue said they already loss several of them. Variants * RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Arms Type * RX-77-4 Guncannon II * RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type Gallery rx-77-2-ml.jpg|Equipped with spray missile launchers File:Rx-77-dw2.jpg|Guncannon in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 External Links Guncannon on MAHQ